You: Mine
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanya cerita akhir tentang Jinhwan #Jinhwan #Hanbin #BinHwan #iKON #Yaoi Sequel!


**YOU: MINE**

 **Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclaimer** : Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning** : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana, Kim Jinhwan?"

Jinhwan memandang namja itu selama beberapa detik, lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda ia baik-baik saja.

Hanbin tersenyum sekali lagi. Dipungutnya payung Jinhwan yang tergeletak di jalan.

"Hujan sudah mulai reda. Pulanglah ke rumah", Hanbin memberikan payung itu kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kali ini bukan karena petir, melainkan karena namja tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Kyeowo", kata Hanbin dengan senyumnya.

"Eo?", Jinhwan segera mendongak. Apakah Hanbin baru saja memujinya? Oh, tidak… rasanya jantung Jinhwan akan meledak.

"Payungnya…"

"Ahh….", mati saja kau Kim Jinhwan. Apa kau berharap dia memujimu? Dasar tidak tahu malu.

Jinhwan melihat payung yang dipegangnya. Hanbin mengatakan hal yang benar. Salah Jinhwan yang membawa payung bermotif sapi. Bahkan anak TK yang biasa ia temui akan berkata seperti itu.

"Jja… Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan", Hanbin berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Jinhwan.

"Eo…", Jinhwan melihat Hanbin yang mulai menjauh. Ia baru sadar sesuatu, "Eo? Headphone-nya…" Dasar pelupa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari dengan semangat memancarkan sinarnya. Semua orang tampak menikmati cuaca hari ini, kecuali Kim Jinhwan. Aneh. Biasanya Jinhwan menyukai cuaca cerah.

Jinhwan sedang membeli minum di sebuah toko. Ia merasa haus setelah mengajar anak-anak tadi. Ya, Jinhwan adalah seorang guru TK. Kecintaannya kepada anak-anak membuatnya memilih profesi tersebut.

Jinhwan mengambil beberapa minuman dingin, sekalian untuk persediaan di rumahnya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah kasir. Jinhwan percaya dengan kata-kata yang dibuatnya sendiri. 'Namja itu datang hanya saat hujan.' Jinhwan berharap dengan adanya hujan, ia bisa bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hanbin. 'Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?', 'Kenapa kau selalu menolongku?', 'Kenapa kau memelukku?', dan 'Kenapa kau begitu menarik perhatianku?'

"Semuanya sepuluh ribu won."

"Ne..", Jinhwan mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga kasir. "Kim Hanbin?", Jinhwan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne?", orang yang dipanggil Hanbin itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang."

Jinhwan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ah, maafkan aku."

Jinhwan segera mengambil kantung yang berisi air minum itu lalu segera pergi dari toko itu. Aneh, ia ingat betul saat menyerahkan uang tadi ia melihat muka Hanbin di depannya. Tetapi setelah mengedipkan mata, wajah orang itu berubah. Apa mungkin ini efek karena ia terlalu sering memikirkan Hanbin?

"Jogiyo… Dompetmu terjatuh", seseorang menepuk pundak Jinhwan dari belakang.

Saat Jinhwan membalikkan badannya, "Kim Hanbin?!"

"Ne? Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang. Ini dompetnya", orang itu memberikan dompet Jinhwan kepada pemiliknya dan pergi menjauh.

Ahh…. Jinhwan harus memeriksa matanya.

.

.

.

Dalam satu hari sudah hampir lima orang yang Jinhwan lihat sebagai Hanbin dan sudah hampir lima kali pula ia membungkukkan badan minta maaf. Jinhwan benar-benar harus segera memeriksa matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Lagi, ada orang yang dilihat Jinhwan sebagai Hanbin. Kali ini orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Hanbin, mulai dari cara bicaranya hingga pakaiannya. Jinhwan menatap orang itu dengan mata malasnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Apa ingin kuantar pulang?", orang itu mengikuti Jinhwan.

Jinhwan hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau diam saja?", orang itu masih mengikutinya.

Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kesal dengan 'Hanbin palsu' yang satu ini.

"Jogiyo ahjussi. Apa yang ahjussi inginkan dariku? Aku tidak punya uang! Aku bahkan belum makan malam!"

"Apa kau ingin makan malam bersamaku?"

Jinhwan melongo mendengar perkataan orang itu, "Mwo?! Makan malam bersamamu?! Apa aku terlihat seperti namja murahan?!"

'Hanbin palsu' itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae?!"

"Kau-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku berteriak!"

"Gwaenchana, Kim Jinhwan?"

Eo? Jinhwan terdiam, jangan-jangan….

"Apa kau sakit? Sedari tadi aku mengikutimu dan kau terus membungkukkan badan beberapa kali kepada orang-orang."

Jinhwan terdiam beberapa saat. "Kim Hanbin?", tanyanya hati-hati.

"Eo."

Jinhwan membelalakkan matanya lalu ia menutup wajahnya. Astaga, betapa malunya ia, yang di depannya sekarang adalah Kim Hanbin asli!

"Apa kau benar-benar sakit?", Hanbin sedikit membungkukkan, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jinhwan.

"G-gwaenchana", Jinhwan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Hanbin terlalu dekat….

"Kajja!"

"Eodi?"

"Kau bilang kau belum makan malam."

"A-ani, aku sudah makan."

"Jinjja?"

"Eo…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang", Hanbin mengambil tangan Jinhwan dan menggandengnya.

Jinhwan hanya bisa mengikuti Hanbin dari belakang sambil tersipu. Hanbin menggenggam tangannya! Tapi… Tunggu..

"Bagaimana kau tahu arah rumahku?"

Hanbin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jinhwan selama beberapa detik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Namja mana yang tidak tahu rumah pacarnya sendiri?"

"Ahh…. Aku pacarmu…. Mwo?!"

"Ayo kita pacaran, Kim Jinhwan."

"Eo?", Jinhwan membelalakkan matanya.

Hanbin menarik Jinhwan dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Wae? Shireo?", Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya melirik pada bibir Jinhwan yang mungil.

"A-ani…"

"Keuraeseo?", Hanbin tersenyum, matanya masih melirik bibir Jinhwan.

"Aku..."

"Kim Jinhwan, aku menyukaimu. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu dari petir."

Hanbin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jinhwan. Lalu ia mencium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 **END**

Sequel!

Melting sendiri ngebayangin Hanbin ngelirik bibir Jinhwan aaaa…..

Banyak yang bilang ff YOU: FOUND ME ngegantung, padahal niat saya sebenernya minta kalian ngebayangin sendiri endingnya ahahaha….

*di keroyok readers pake Konbat* 'Dasar author pinter cari alesan!'

Well, gimana ff-nya?

Saya tahu masih banyak yang kurang dari ff ini, maaf juga kalo endingnya begitu, ampuni saya….

Ini sequel terakhir ya… Saya ga berniat bikin chapter karena kekurangan ide *jujur*

Dah, sekian dari saya

Review ya!^^


End file.
